Toxicity Kurosawa
. Personality Toxicity is a prankster by nature, unable to make most things seriously. He enjoys playing pranks on people or messing around, no matter how dark or important a situation is. When he realizes how serious a situation may be, he tries to make light of the situation, all the while growing nervous. He's not the best at acting tough, as much as his job requires him to be. Toxicity often smirks and laughs at everything. Overall, he's curious about the world around him and itches for new experiences with thrill and risk. Toxicity is a master at card games and gambling. He has a fondness for anything apple or apple related, such as candy or apple pies. In simple terms, he's addicted to it and cannot go more than a few days without tasting the tree-grown fruit. Toxicity is also musically gifted, able to play the piano at an expert's level. History Before the Story Toxicity didn’t see his mother much while he was growing up, and most of the time was raised by his older brother, Nexus. Nexus would verbally abuse him, yelling insults at him at even his smallest mistake. He was seen as a cry baby by Nexus and the other kids living in the same building. When he did see his mother, Toxicity was the happiest he could be. He loved her dearly and would often cling onto her without letting go. His mother taught Toxicity how to read and write and how to do basic math, where he discovered his love for reading. When their mother finally got out of debt, Toxicity was 16 years old. They moved from their poor hometown to the city for financial opportunity. They lived in a small, two bedroom house for two years. During this time, Toxicity found one of his hidden talents: his ability to win any game of cards. He used the money he earned to help support his family. Often he would sneak out of the house to play. Toxicity’s mother, when he was 17, fell intensely in love with a rich and powerful man. Named William, they moved into his large mansion estate not long after they started dating. Toxicity went from living in intense poverty and struggling to survive to living a comfy high class life. He was given a high level education and learned to play the piano at a master’s level within a few months. Once his mother and William got married, Toxicity lived a comfortable life in a mansion. He had everything handed to him on a silver platter without any questions asked. Toxicity still lives like this to this very day, having a hand in the family’s massive wealth. He continued to gamble for the seer fun of it. During one of his games, he encountered the God of Death: Desmond. They were evenly matched and were unable to outsmart each other. Impressed by Toxicity’s skills, Desmond took him on as a Successor. During the Story Toxicity was introduced when the Criminal Underground was introduced. He would bet on the fighters and earn a bunch of money by correctly guessing who would win each match. He helped Kara and Saturn escape along side Kara, Saturn, Reyna and Leon while saving Harrison and Ivy during the Kidnapped! mini arc. When Desmond was exposed by Yoshie, Mortem, and Nyx that he wasn’t doing his job right to Terry, Desmond had his status removed and it was given to Toxicity. Fox Form 20190527 1402402.jpg 20190605 155651 (4).jpg 20190605 155651 (3).jpg Character Relationships Toxicity and Kara are on poor terms. During the Kidnapped! mini arc, Toxicity agreed to help Kara and Saturn escape if Toxicity treated Kara with a dance. He took this chance to test his newfound powers on Kara, making her witness the death of her finance a second time. He apologized greatly for his actions, but Kara has never forgiven him. Toxicity and Juniper partake in a friends with benefits style relationship. Category:Rexington's Characters